


A Web of Avengers

by Dewsparkle



Category: The Amazing Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers: Age of Ultron
Genre: On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewsparkle/pseuds/Dewsparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events with S.H.E.I.L.D. and Hydra, S.H.E.I.L.D. is no more and they need all the help they can get when the science bro's get a little more then what they bargained for in their latest creation. The search for Spiderman has begun. Will he join?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! First ever try at superheroes in a fanfiction! I hope I do well and I would love feedback and possible ideas for later in the story. This is, as said in the description, a cross between The Avengers and The Amazing Spiderman (His suit is sexier :3 ).
> 
> This is set after The Amazing Spiderman 2 and going into The Avengers: Age of Ultron, so yes, Gwen is dead (SPOILER ALERT. But you should know by now, it’s been out that long). Oh and Iron Man 3 is kinda ignored, Pepper is fine, she’s not gonna explode, don’t worry :]
> 
> Oh and, I don’t own anything that comes from MARVEL. ‘Nuff said.
> 
> Anyway, that’s enough rambling from me. Time for the prologue!

"… And now with updates on the crisis in New York. It appears that The S.H.E.I.L.D. helicarriers have started firing on themselves- oh dear! According to what I've just been told, it seems that the internet has gone viral with new information uploaded. HYDRA has been associated with S.H.E.I.L.D. developing new weapons and other technologies- further information at a later date. The government has labeled any association with S.H.E.I.L.D. is an act of terrorism and if you have any information regarding S.H.E.I.L.D. it should be reported to your local law enforcement officers-"

A young man around the age of nineteen sighed as he switched of the T.V. He hated this sort of thing, everyone who tried to do good always got beat down by some rumor or mistake. He knew how it felt, but not for a long while. It had been six long, pain filled months since his girlfriend's death, and he felt as if there was nothing left to live for. Each day, he would go to the cemetery to visit her grave, only to return feeling even emptier.

Peter sighed again and walked back upstairs into his room, locking the door behind him. He sat and his computer and began lazily searching through his files, when one in particular caught his eye; it was Gwen's graduation speech. Hesitating for a moment, he opened it and pressed play.

"Good Morning, esteemed faculty and families of my fellow graduates. It's an honor to be standing up here today. I know we all think that we're immortal, we're supposed to feel that way.

We're graduating, but like our brief four years of high school, what makes life valuable is that it doesn't last forever. What makes it precious is that it ends, we know that now more than ever, and I say it today of all days to remind us that time is luck.

So don't waste living someone else's life, make yours count for something. Fight for what matters to you, no matter what, 'cause even if we fall short, what better way is there to live.

It's easy to feel hopeful on a beautiful day like today. But there will be dark days ahead of us too. There will be days where you feel all alone, and that's when hope is needed most. No matter how bad it gets, or how lost you feel, you must promise me. That you will hold onto that hope. Keep it alive. We have to be greater than what we have suffered, my wish for you is to become that hope. People need that, and even if we fail, what better way is there to live.

As we look around here today and all the people who help make us who we are I know it feels like we're saying good-bye, but we will carry a piece of each other into everything that we do next. To remind us of who we are and who we are meant to be…"

Peter sniffed as a stray tear travelled down his cheek. He missed Gwen's voice, and he realized, that once again, she was right. New motivation flowing through him he walked over to his closet at looked down at the floor. Picking his mask up, he smiled, slipping it on.

 


	2. Chapter 1

There was a loud whooping echoing throughout the streets of New York, followed by a flash of red and blue. The people on the streets looked up and cheered. Spiderman shot a web at a building near him and perched on it, not at all concerned about his side ways angle. He looked down at the people gathering below him, cheering and snapping pictures.

He smirked, although they couldn't see it, and gave a wave, firing a web upwards in the opposite direction. As he flew by, pulled along by the web, he gave a mock salute and flung up into the air. He whooped again doing a backflip sending another web at a building, continuing on his way down the street, his senses told him something was going down.

Meanwhile, as the citizens dispersed, chattering happily about Spiderman's return, one man in particular didn't. Instead, he reached up to his ear and spoke, "Hill, get the team. I've found us a potential ally" the dark skinned man said in a deep monotone voice. Letting his hand drop from his ear, he continued down the street to his new destination.

Spiderman couldn't help but laugh, he'd done it again. He looked at the man suspended in the air by a line of almost transparent webbing.

"Oh, how I've missed this!" he exclaimed as the robber struggled to free himself. Spiderman's head snapped to his left, watching as the NYPD drove up and got out of their cars, guns drawn. At least half of them froze in shock upon seeing the familiar masked vigilante.

Spiderman wove at them happily, "Hey, officers! Mind helping this guy down? He's in a bit of a sticky situation." He called over to them. He saw a few crack smiles shaking their heads and holstering their guns.

"Nice to have you back, Spiderman" One of them said, walking over to him.

"Good to be back" he replied, getting ready to exit when he remembered something, slapping his forehead. "Oh, and you might want this back" He shot a web at the duffle bag the robber was clinging onto, handing it to the man in front of him a moment later.

"Have a nice day!" Spiderman said, waving again as a web jerked him upwards and away from the officers.

A few hours later, he found himself sitting on the top of a tower, Stark tower to be precise. He'd dealt with three robberies, five muggings and one house fire. He sighed in content as the sun began to set, he'd missed this. It had even taken his mind away from Gwen, and now, it didn't hurt as much to think about her.

He hadn't been there for very long when his spider senses alerted him to someone coming. He jumped up into his crouch position just in time to see a metal red and gold suit land a couple of meters from him.

"You Spiderman?" The man in the suit asked.

"Yea, I am. What you want?" he replied, standing up and crossing his arms.

"I want you to come with me and have a chat."

"Nah, I'm good thanks."

"Come on, it's either you come willingly, or I force you"

"Force me? Is that a threat tin can? Tisk, tisk" Spiderman tutted and waved his finger back and forth, shaking his head slightly.

"Wise guy huh. Let's see how good you really are" without a moment's hesitation, Iron Man fired at him with his repulsers several times. But Spiderman was ready. As usual, the world seemed to be in slow motion. He saw the blue beams coming towards him and acrobatically dodged every one, no matter where it was fired or how many at a time.

"Aww, come on tin can, you can do better than that" He taunted smugly. He heard Iron Man growl in frustration before firing again….. and missing, yet again.

Iron Man huffed and Spiderman laughed. "Well this has been fun and all-"but he didn't get to finish because Iron Man suddenly lunged at him, not bothering trying to shoot him. Spiderman barrel rolled out of the way and crouched in a fighting stance with one arm raised up behind his head a little. "Bring it tin can" and he did. Spiderman waited until the right moment a jumped into the air, landing on Iron Man's back.

"Get off!" he yelled, going into a spin, attempting to fling the spider off, but Spiderman's 'grip' was too good.

He fired a web and just as he was pulled away, he yelled, "Thanks for the lift!" and was gone.

Iron Man landed back on the roof and huffed.

"Sir, is there any way I may be of assistance?" Jarvis asked.

"Yea, pull up any video feed on all streets and look for that bugboy. And get Cap, it's his turn." He told his AI irritably.

"Yes sir, will do."

Tony had just managed to pour himself a glass of brandy when Jarvis spoke up.

"Sir, it appears that Spiderman has walked into a small corner store and has not left"

"How many people have come out that didn't go in?"

"No-one sir"

Tony cussed and took a swig of his brandy. "Well now we're back to square one. Is there any way to track this dude?"

"He appears to like dealing with petty crimes such as; robberies and muggings. He has also been known to get people out of burning buildings." Jarvis replied.

"Alright then next time there's one, send Cap to get bugboy"

"Yes sir"


	3. Chapter 2

Spider senses tingling, Peter Parker ripped off his clothes and donned his mask, springing out his bedroom window- how he was never seen, he never knew. He swung with great speed down the streets of New York, then he heard it; gunfire. Picking up his pace, he swung 'round just in time to see someone dresses like him standing in front of some mechanized Rhino,

"Hey Spiderman" He greeted, landing silently behind, who he now knew was a kid.

"I knew you'd come back" The kid smiled, pulling the mask up from his face.

"Yeah, thanks for stepping up for me. You're the bravest kid I've ever seen" Spiderman told him, and the kid beamed. "Ima take of this kid, you take care of your mom ok? Go on, get outta here" Fist bumping the kid, he ran off back to his mother, with all the civilians cheering them both on. Spiderman stood once again, taking a megaphone from the officer nearby and jumped onto the overturned car behind him.

"Yo, Spikey!" He called, waving the megaphone above his head, causing it to screech. "On behalf of the fine people of New York City and real rhino's everywhere, I ask you to put your mechanized taws in the air." He said into the megaphone.

"Never! I came here to kill you! I want you right here!" he roared, smashing a giant metal fist into the ground.

"You want me to come over there so you can kill me?"

"Yus!" he growled back.

"I'll be right there" He sighed, throwing down the megaphone over his head, hearing the grunt of someone catching it. "There's no place like home"

Rhino's suit sealed itself and flipped down the horn, preparing to charge. He jumped down on all fours and began running, firing off three missiles as he did. Spiderman jumped down and grabbed a manhole cover, using it as a shield against the explosion. Once he'd done that, he leapt into the air with two webs attached to it. He began spinning around midair gaining momentum with the cover and falling towards Rhino. With one last spin, the cover smashed head on with its face, folding the horn over in two. He roared with rage and swiped out at the spider, but it was already too late.

With Rhino's momentary distraction, and a few quick movements, Spiderman had trapped his legs with layers upon layers of the sticky webbing. Spiderman ran around the struggling Rhino and continued to stick him in place. After the mechanical rhino was stuck firmly in place by a blanket of webs, he waltzed over and, with great effort, removed what was left of the Rhino's face to reveal a very outraged man with a tattooed headband upon a shiny bald head.

Deeming that the Rhino wasn't going anywhere, he motioned for the police to come over, which they did, and instantly began removing the suit with blow torches. How they got them and when, he'd never know.

"I'll get you for this Spiderman!" Rhino yelled.

"I'm sure you will, Spikey" and with that, he waved a farewell to the crown and swung off. He didn't get very far before he heard the sirens of more police cars and an alarm. Smiling despite himself, Spiderman shot out a web and fell towards the noise.

He perched on the side of the closest building to see how the police were fairing. It seemed they had this one covered, there was no wild firing of guns and nobody was hurt. It seemed they'd even caught someone.

Deciding it was best to leave them to finish the job, he swung off again and went back to his patrols.

* * *

"Come on man, you really think that taser is gonna go anything to me?" Spiderman asked, pulling the taser from his chest and shaking his head. "I've survived a freaking power-plant using me as a coil. That little thing doesn't even tickle"

The woman in front of him frowned and holstered the taser.

"That's a good girl"

She growled, "Don't test me. I need you to come with me, this is urgent"

"Look, ma'am or whatever. You ain't the first to try and get me to 'come and chat'. Tin Can got a woopen, he wasn't too happy and I don't want to repeat that again, especially not on you"

"You under-estimate me Spiderman" she said with a smile.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. I know your some trained agent or something, it's not hard to miss. Black leather, guns, knives, earpiece. All that spy-e stuff. I'm just not in the mood to deal with this for the second time in two days"

"Then come with me, and we'll talk"

"But we are talking" He retorted smugly.

She gritted her teeth and pulled out a gun. "You try my patience. Come with me or I make you"

"Is that a gun? Oh god no! Not guns!" Spiderman cried sinking to his knees, one arm over his head and the other being held out in front in defense. The woman frowned in confusion and lowered her arm ever so slightly. She barely had time to process what was happening when her gun arm was suddenly stuck to the wall.

"Well this was a nice chat, wasn't it? Now I've gotta go. If you send another person to get me, I'll leave a message" He said and sped away on a web.

* * *

"You know how I feel about this Natasha"

"Come on Cap, you're our last chance at getting this guy on our side."

"Well maybe if you didn't keep pointing weapons at him, he might listen! He seems like a really smart guy from what I've read." Steve replied, arms crossed. "But I'll do it. On my own terms, no weapons, no shield. Just me and him"

"Fine, your call Cap. Make sure you get him"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I've found Spiderman."

"Jarvis, where is he?"

"He's on top of the apartment complex two blocks from here"

"Thank you Jarvis. Well Cap, there's your chance. Go get him soldier"

* * *

Spiderman sat silently, just mulling things over, swinging his legs against the concrete. It was good to be Spiderman again, but at the same time, it felt a little wrong. It was still because of him- Spiderman- that Gwen and her father were dead. No. No it wasn't. He'd tried his best and there was nothing more he could have done…. But that didn't mean it still hurt.

Why was he thinking about this again? He stood, pacing on the edge of the building. To anyone who saw, they'd think he was going to jump. He smiled at that thought. How many times had he jumped from a tall building and not gone splat?

"How's it going?" a voice suddenly asked from behind him. It made Spiderman jump so much he actually fell off the edge with a startled yelp. He heard hurried footsteps as someone rushed over to the edge and peered down. Spiderman looked up at him and laughed at the relief on his face.

With a grin that only he knew he had, he swung himself back up on the edge in a crouched position, surveying the man in front of him, who looked a little more than sheepish.

"Ya' know, there's not many people that can scare me now days. I like you" Spiderman said happily, sitting down cross-legged. "Spiderman." He reached out a hand, and after a moment the other man took it and shook. He had a really strong grip.

"Steve Rodgers" The man replied, smiling a little.

"Nice grip you got there Steve. Wait- I know that name. Hold on, don't tell me" He said, holding his head and drumming his fingers for a moment. "Nup, I got nothin'"

Steve looked amused when he spoke. "Captain America"

"Thaaaat's where I knew you from! Pleasure to meet you."

"Same to you" He said with a smile, sitting next to the Spider.

"So what brings a war hero like you, to a little ol' spider like me?" He asked, turning to Steve, whose smile dropped.

"I'll be honest with you, Spiderman, you seem like a nice guy, so I won't lie or ease it out" He started, turning back to the spider before continuing. "We need your help. Something big is coming and we need you to help stop it."

"So you're with tin can and Mrs. 'don't test me' are you? Shoulda guessed." He said, standing up. "Look, I don't think I could handle something like that. Every time I try do something right, someone close to me gets hurt." He turned back to look at Steve. "Three people have died because of me. Because I couldn't get there in time. I've only got one person left, and I don't want her caught in the crossfire. So no, I can't come with you"

Steve looked disappointed, but more so understanding. "I know how it feels, but there are some things that we can't control. If you did your best, that's all that really matters. I don't know who or how you lost who you did, but as long as you loved them, you don't have to blame yourself. You can still do great things, Spiderman, but don't let your loss prevent that."

Spiderman didn't move. He just stood there, and for a while, Steve thought he'd just take off without a word. But he didn't.

"You're a good man, Steve." He said, turning around. "If you really want me to help you, I want to know how good your people are. Find me when I'm not in spandex and we can talk, alright?"

"But how will we find you?"

"Peter P. that's your clue. Send someone else, make sure they bring this. I want to see how people are before I accept" Spiderman grinned and shot a small bit of web on Steve's chest, startling him. Before Steve could say anymore, Spiderman gave another mock salute and sprinted off the building, whooping as he did a flip. Steve smiled and shook his head. That went better than expected.


	4. Chapter 3

"Tardy again I see, Parker"

"Sorry Miss" Peter mumbled as he made his way to the back of the classroom, dumping his bag on the floor beside his chair. The teacher grumbled before going back to her Chemestry lesson. Peter had been up really late last night Spidermaning and then he couldn't stop thinking about Steve and weather it was a good thing he gave him the clue, or a bad thing, even if it had been a few days already and no random people had shown up at his doorstep yet. Well, if they really needed him. They have a first name and initial. There must be plenty of Peters with last names that begin with P in New York… right?

When the bell rang signaling the end of the lesson, Peter grabbed his things and raced all the way down the hall to his locker to get his books for his biology class. He really should stop worrying.

* * *

"He wants us to what?" Tony exclaimed.

Steve sighed, "He wants us to, find him when he's not in spandex and then we can talk"

"How are we supposed to do that?" He cried exasperatedly. "Nobody knows jack squat about this guy. He just randomly popped up after the- the Chutari… Well, that thing that almost destroyed Manhattan. Then only a month after everything got cleaned up, there's some freaking Lizard dude!"

"If you'd actually let me finish, Tony, he gave us a clue" that made Tony look up. "He says to look for Peter P. I guess that's his name"

"How old does he sound to you?"

"Uhh, no older than twenty, which was actually suprising."

"Well that narrows it down a fair bit. Hey, Jarvis! Search New York for a Peter P. no older than twenty"

"Yes sir" Came the British voice of the AI.

"Drink Cap?" Tony asked, from behind the bar, already having put two glasses on the counter. Steve shrugged and sat down, accepting the drink.

It hadn't even been ten minutes yet when Jarvis spoke again, "Sir, I have a list of all males in New York that fit that description."

"Thank you Jarvis, display it onscreen for me will you?"

Without a reply, the large screen that took up almost an entire wall came to life with a list of what looked like about sixty names at first glance.

"Parish, Peter, age 20…

Potter, Peter, James age 17…

Packwood, Peter age 18…

Pachar, Peter age 15…

Parker, Peter, Benjamin age 19…

Page, Peter, Bobby age 19…

Patterson, Peter age 16…

Pressnell, Peter, William age 10…

This list just goes on!" Tony whined. "Alright Jarvis, filter out anyone below the age of 16"

After a moment the list refreshed to around thirty names. "Thank you Jarvis, send that to my phone with the addresses, work places etcetera"

"Of course sir"

"Alrighty then, let's get started!" Stark said enthusiastically, rubbing his hands together. Steve just rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Hey Aunt May, I'm home" He called as he walked through the door. "Aunt May?"

"I'm in here sweetie!" She finally answered. Peter sighed in relief and made his way upstairs to where his Aunt was, dumping his backpack along the way.

"Hey Aunt May" Peter greeted with a smile, giving her a hug which she returned.

"How was your day?"

"You know, the usual, work, bad food…" Peter shrugged with a small grin, his Aunt merely gave him a light slap on the arm and walked back downstairs. "I'll be in my room doing homework, call if you need me" He called down a moment later.

* * *

"Damnit, that's fifteen done already and none of them look, sound, or act like Spiderman" Tony sighed, "I'm starting to lose hope for this, are you sure he didn't just give you a false name?"

"No, I'm sure. I can usually tell when someone's lying, even if I can't see their face" Steve replied over the earpiece Tony had given them. Bruce got out of the car and Steve stayed inside of it, just in case things went south.

"Alright, here goes." Bruce said, taking a deep breath and knocking on the door. He took a step back as he heard the click of the lock, watching as an elderly woman stepped into view.

"Yes?"

"Hello ma'am, sorry to disturb you but I'm looking for a… uh Peter Parker? Does he live here?"

"Why yes he does but what's this about? Has he done something wrong? Is this about his injuries?"

"Injuries…? Oh, uh, no. I'm from a… collage, I wish to meet him"

The woman's face brightened at that, "Collage? Oh Peter will be thrilled! Please, please come inside"

Bruce nodded and timidly followed her inside. She rushed over to the bottom of the stairs immediately. "Peter! Peter would you come down here? There's someone here to see you!"

There was distinct banging before she got a reply, "Uh, right. Be there in a sec Aunt May!" followed by more banging.

Banner raised a brow at the commotion. "That doesn't sound good" he muttered into the microphone under his collar. Just then, a young boy came bounding down the steps. He was wearing a hoodie, baggy jeans and sneakers. He looked over to where his Aunt was pointing and his eyes widened.

He shoved his hands into his pockets nervously and quickly walked over to Bruce, hand outstretched once he got close enough. "Hi- hi Dr. Banner, it's an honour. I love your work." He said enthusiastically with a smile, stumbling over his words.

After a moment Bruce finally processed what was happening and shook Peter's hand. "It's uh, nice to meet you too, Peter. I didn't think anyone your age would care about that stuff"

"Well, I do love science. I find your theories on Gamma Radiation very interesting." Peter said with a sheepish smile.

"I think you've got a fan, Brucie" Tony stated smugly. Bruce had to reframe from rolling his eyes, but instead caught onto Peter flinch when Stark spoke. Surely he couldn't have heard.

Peter quickly recovered however, looking back at Banner directly. "So, uh, not to be rude, Doctor But why exactly are you here?"

"Oh! Oh yes, I'm here because I was wondering if you'd like to… uh come work for me for a few days. If you're good enough, I could give a collage recommendation that none of them could refuse"

"What!" Tony growled ever so slightly, but this time Peter didn't seem to notice, instead he looked shocked.

"Why me of all people?"

"I've uh, had a look at the project you submitted on cross species genetics and Doctor Conner's before… uhh well you know. It was very well done in any case"

Peter looked shocked and a little flash of guilt seemed to have crossed his face at the mention of Dr. Conner's, but then narrowed his eyes suspiciously a moment later. Bruce pretended not to see. "No catch?"

"No catch." Bruce confirmed, only just masking the nervousness in his voice.

"Well, when can I start then?" He asked happily, but his face still showed he was suspicious.

"Tomorrow, if you're free. I'll be at Stark tower"

"Well uhh, okay then. I'll see you at ten if that's fine"

"I'll see you then, just tell the receptionist your name and that I asked you"

"Cool. Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Dr. Banner" Peter smiled, shaking his hand one last time and showing him to the door. As Bruce walked down the steps he could hear Peter's Aunt squealing in excitement. He couldn't help but chuckle.

He quickly got into the car and was instantly bombarded with questions.

"Why did you invite him to the tower? We didn't do that for any of the others." Steve asked as they began the drive home.

"Trust me, I think it's him"

"How can you be sure?"

"Well, he's smart. He has the right figure, and he has so many bruises and cuts. He's not in high school anymore and there's no way he would get beat by his Aunt and frequent muggings are out of the question. And when Tony said something to me in the mic, he instantly looked at it"

"Could just be a coincidence, it still may not be him"

Bruce turned his head to look at Steve, "I'm positive that this could be the guy. Just, there was just something about him. Like he'd seen a lot. When I mentioned Dr. Connors... I wish I hadn't seen the sadness and guilt that crossed his face."

"I'm still not sure Bruce."

"Well, it's too late now. We'll keep an eye on him and if he suddenly dashes off and then Spiderman kicks some ass somewhere within the hour, we'll either confront or keep a closer eye on him. Besides, kids smart. Could use some smart people at the tower, would be a nice change of scenery."


	5. Chapter 4

Needless to say, Aunt May was ecstatic. The collage Peter was currently at wasn't the greatest but if he did this thing at Stark tower he could probably go to any he wanted practically free of charge.

"Oh, Peter! I'm so proud of you" She exclaimed, patting down his good clothes- he hated suits with a passion and refused to wear one much to his Aunts protest. "Now, be good and do the best you can, alright?" She said firmly, almost glaring at Peter to dare oppose her.

"Aunt May stop worrying! It'll be fine, I doubt I'll screw up that much" Peter replied grabbing her hands to stop her fussing. "Love you" planting a quick kiss on her forehead he took off out of the house before she could do anything else to him.

He rode silently along on his skateboard, looking quite odd considering he was wearing such good clothes, but couldn't really care less. His mind was too focused on why he wasactually getting the short term job thingy or whatever. Was it possible they wanted to ask if he was Spiderman?

He had basically given them his name so he really shouldn't be surprised, He'd have to be careful, he couldn't just leave suddenly to be Spiderman, and if they were smart enough they'd catch on. He still kind of didn't want them to find out who he is, he'd done so well at hiding who he was from the world. There were only four people who knew who he was. Connors was in prison and doesn't want anyone to know who Peter is. Harry was also locked up, probably keeping it to himself so when he got out he could come after Peter himself. And the only other two were- they were…. Dead.

Peter shook those thoughts from his head and continued to swerve around a fairly thin crowd of people- for New York's standards at least. He looked up as he drifted along, seeing the two familiar buildings looming in the distance. About a block from where he was, was Stark Tower and just visible a ways behind it was Oscorp. Ignoring the memories that came with that horrid place, he leant back on his skateboard and picked it up, walking the rest of the way and into the tower lobby, stashing his skateboard in his backpack as he did.

Peter strolled up to the receptionist, taking in how everything was rather posh and all the visible cameras and hidden security measures he knew would be there.

As he approached, she looked up and raised a brow, "Can I help you?"

Peter snapped his gaze towards her, and swallowed nervously. "Uhh, ye-yeah, I'm here to see Doctor Banner? He told me to come by at ten today"

She didn't look convinced. "Uh huh. And you would be?"

"Peter. Peter Parker"

She huffed a sigh and began typing into the computer, presumably checking for any mention of him. Her eyes widened slightly, double taking him and the screen, picking up the phone and pressing a button.

There was a pause before Peter heard the voice of a British male answer, he couldn't understand what he was saying completely, not that he was really paying attention anyway.

"Jarvis, please tell Doctor Banner there's a Peter Parker here to see him" She said clearly, before hanging up a moment later.

"Please take the elevator up to the Labs, You'll find Doctor Banner there"

Peter nodded and turned to leave before remembering something, turning back to the lady, "Uhh, what floor?"

She simply smiled, "You don't need one, Jarvis is expecting you. Now hurry off, I'm busy."

Peter frowned slightly and slowly turned away and walked to the elevator, pressing the button to call it down. He had waited less than a minute when the doors slowly slide open and he stepped inside. The doors closed and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, there were no buttons for floors.

He sighed heavily in frustration, nearly jumping onto the roof when a voice suddenly spoke out of nowhere.

"Mr. Parker, Doctor Banner is on level seventy-two with Mr. Stark, you will be there shortly, and sorry for startling you." it spoke, with a hint of amusement seeming to tint his voice, leaving Peter confused. The elevator hadn't moved yet, had it?

Well apparently it had, as not less than two minutes later he found himself standing awkwardly in a hallway, listening to the doors shut behind him.

"Well now what" He mused, looking around. He shifted his backpack, silently pacing around a little, looking any sign of anyone to tell him where the heck he was supposed to go.

After what seemed like an hour of waiting (which was actually only about fifteen minutes) he heard someone opening a door some ways down the hall. He turned to see an extremely flustered Banner coughing and waving smoke from his soot covered face.

"Damnit Tony!" He yelled over his shoulder between coughing fits.

"What?! I only adjusted the pulse on that thing slightly!" was the reply, he was obviously having trouble hiding his laughter. Banner rolled his eyes and muttered an annoyed "Yeah,slightly indeed" under his breath.

Peter couldn't help but give a small chuckle at the sight, it was only then he was noticed. Bruce's eyes widened when he saw Peter and immediately began making his way over.

"Peter! So sorry, you haven't been waiting long have you?" He asked guiltily and he attempted to wipe the soot off his face and flatten his recently acquired afro. When Peter shook his head with a smile, Bruce sighed with relief. "Sorry to have kept you waiting, we were testing this electrical pulse and Tony decided to punk me, arsehole"

Peter chuckled, and shook his head again. "No, it's fine. Whatever it was you were doing was probably a lot more exciting than some scrawny nerd" He smirked, actually making Bruce give a small smile.

"Anyway, come with me into the lab and I'll show you around and you can help us out. Oh, and you don't have to dress so formally, just the normal would do the trick. The amount of times people get their suits destroyed in this tower is ridiculous."

Peter nodded as he followed Bruce through the doors into the lab room he had just come from. Tony really did a number on this place. All over a section of the ceiling, floor and tables were covered in scorch marks and the smoking mess of a machine was being tended to by a robot with a fire extinguisher.

The day was interesting, needless to say. As was the next, and the next. They all got along famously. Peter had managed to keep his Spidey side under wraps and still managing to participate in quite a few projects. The most memorable moment was when he had managed to create a non-harmful grenade filled with a variation of his web fluid, sticking Tony to a wall and gluing Bruce to the floor. It was to be expected that Tony was furious and at the same time extremely confused about the whole situation, Bruce just laughed, actually laughed.

It had taken over an hour to get Tony down from the wall amidst a lot of laughing from Peter, cheeky smiles from Bruce and quite a few death threats from the billionaire. Thankfully Bruce had only been a little annoyed that he had to be shoeless for a while before the web decomposed by itself, un-gluing them to the floor. Tony merely grumbled and refused to do anything but glare at Peter for the rest of the afternoon, too upset to even ask what the hell was in the 'grenade'. But Bruce wasn't.

"So, uh, Peter… What exactly was that?" He asked, once Tony had left to go check on something.

Peter smirked, "It's a chemical compound I designed myself. It's very sticky – obviously – and it can take a lot of weight without snapping, but this was only a very mild version, otherwise we would've been here all day and even then Tony would probably still be on that wall."

Bruce nodded, impressed. "Wow, that's… actually really cool. What were you thinking of using it for? I mean, other than a prank?"

Peter stiffened slightly, realizing his mistake. "Uhh…. Well… I er- I was thinking stitches. Yeah, stiches. You could use it for stiches and hopefully depending on the strength, the longer or shorter they last before decomposing safely into the body… yeah" He stuttered nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Bruce raised a brow at Peter, catching onto how nervous he was, making a mental note for later. He was about to reply when Tony burst into the room.

"Bruce, we gotta go 'party'" He said pointedly. Peter saw Bruce's eyes widen a bit before he sighed, setting down his work.

"Sorry Peter, I have to go. Just make sure to lock up when you're done, ask Jarvis if you need anything. I don't know how long we'll be gone, sorry" Bruce apologized again, and left with a small wave, rushing out of the room with Tony.

Peter blinked, "Okay then…" he said quietly, slowly packing up his things and cleaning up the lab where he thought it may end up a problem later.

 


	6. Chapter 5

It had only been around four or five days since Bruce and Tony had to suddenly dash off to a 'party'. Peter wasn't stupid, he knew who they were and what they did, so he could only assume 'party' was a code word to say they were going on a mission or something.

In all honesty, Peter didn't mind. It meant that he could run off and do his patrols more often during the day without having to worry about them making the connection. And he had time to work on his own projects; like repairing and improving his web shooters, and further developing his web fluid to be stronger and more heat resistant. And it worked fantastically, he was very proud.

But, the downside was that, after his personal projects and finishing up the ones he'd been working on with Tony and Bruce he had nothing to do, and it was frustrating. He sat down one of the chairs in the lab, having resorted to playing his phone, to finding new and awkward looking positions that were preferably upside down to think of either something to do, or yet another random position. It usually ended up being the latter.

Hours had passed by the time he'd finally started to doze off when his Spider sense snapped him out of it. But before he could remove himself from his worst (yet very comfortable for him) position, he saw Tony rush into the lab with what looked like a long staff that had a glowing blue gem at the tip. Tony rushed by Peter, probably not even knowing the teen was there, when Banner made his way into the room looking rather flustered.

Peter raised an upside down brow at the doctor who looked around the lab. When his gaze finally landed on Peter, he looked shocked to say the least.

Peter pretended not to care about his staring, obviously thinking about his position from a doctor's perspective. "Nice to see you're both alive" He greeted sarcastically, "Thought I'd be here forever with nothing to do!"

Bruce couldn't help but shake his head with a small, but amused smile. "Nice to see you too, Peter. And uhh… I'm not sure how good that is for your brain…" He said nervously, gesturing to Peter's position.

His eyes widened in surprise. He'd forgotten that he was looking at everything upside down, it was just so relaxing for some reason. In that instant he blamed his powers, but he couldn't be bothered to care too much. "Oh! Yeah, right… Sorry Doctor Banner" Peter quickly flipped himself around to sit on the chair normally.

"It's fine, and please, call me Bruce" He said with a nervous smile, fiddling with his hands again.

"Oh, well okay then Doctor Ban- I mean Bruce. So what's got Tony so interested?"

"Oh, well… You remember when Loki attacked Earth right?" Peter nodded, "Well, that's Loki's scepter. We've finally gotten it back and Thor's letting us have a look at it, but we've only got three days." Bruce explained, already walking around the lab and pulling up screens, starting programs and getting his notebooks.

"That sounds really cool! Is there anything I can do?" Peter asked, getting excited. He hoped off the chair and began walking towards where the scepter was, beginning to examine it. But unfortunately, the closer he got, the more his Spidey sense was screaming at him that it was dangerous. He gave a soft grunt of pain unintentionally, one that thankfully they didn't notice.

Bruce thought for a moment. "Actually yes, we could use all the help we can get. Tony was taking a look at it earlier and he thinks there's an artificial intelligence in the gem."

"Artificial intelligence? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Nah, if we get it right, it'll control the iron legion and much more! We wouldn't have to worry about any Earth threatening situations. So, whatcha say kid? You up for it?" Tony asked, turning towards the teen.

His Spider sense kept telling him it was a bad idea, but for once, he decided not to listen. It had been wrong before, so surely it could be now? It could still be screwy because he was so close to Loki's scepter. "Screw it, why not? It'll be fun"

Tony grinned, clasping his hands together. "Alright my compadres! Let's do this!"

Three days at the lab. At least sixty-six hours awake. Three days running purely on caffeine and basically no food. With the occasional passing out in some strange place over your work purely because you couldn't be bothered to try and stay awake any longer, only to be awoken within an hour or two by some loud noise- usually someone else collapsing or Tony getting angry at his program for not working and throwing things or blasting AC/DC until Bruce couldn't handle it anymore. Three days and the lab was a disaster. Scrunched up papers littering the floor, along with the tables that had a few useful notes. Empty mugs were scattered around the place (even the broken ones that nobody had bothered to clean up yet.

But for some reason, nobody seemed to be too affected by the lack of rest. Tony was just a little grumpy- nothing a few drinks couldn't fix. Bruce remained calm, having gotten a few hours rest the day before, used to unusual sleeping patterns from previous years on the run. Peter was tired, but if being Spiderman taught him anything, sleep wasn't the most important thing in the world anymore (much to a teenagers protests).

"Sir, you have a party to attend this evening, if you would like, I shall keep running variations" Jarvis' voice suddenly spoke out of nowhere.

Tony sighed disappointedly, looking at the time, realizing he only had half an hour before people started to arrive. "Yeah, yeah, Jarvis. Go ahead" He waved his hand nonchalantly, turning to Bruce and Peter. "So, you two ready for a party?"

Bruce shrugged, taking off his glasses and putting them in his pocket. "Sure, see you both in a bit"

"Uh, I'm not sure if I can-"

"Nonsense! Your one of us now! Science bros, that's us!" He said cheerfully, roughly wrapping an arm around Peter.

"Fine, just let me get changed. You're lucky my Aunt always makes bring an extra set of clothes" He muttered, unable to hold back the tiniest of smiles. Tony chuckled and clapped him on the back.

"Floor eighty, see ya there Pete!"

Peter sighed, gathering up his backpack and heading out of the lab and into a bathroom.

An hour later found Peter in the middle of the best party he'd ever been to. Ignoring the fact that he'd never been to a party in the first place (Birthdays and Christmas didn't count!) he was having a really good time. He'd managed to have a conversation with Thor, who'd attempted to give him some of his thousand year old liquor as he passed by, laughing as a bunch of old people instantly either passed out or got so high it wasn't even funny- well a little.

He snickered when he saw Bruce and Natasha talking, deciding not to intrude on their moment, but managing to stay in ear shot to hear their conversation. Peter had made a point to subtly avoid Steve, paranoid he'd recognize his voice or something, but unfortunately as things died down and there weren't many people left, Steve just had to notice Peter leaning against the wall on his own. So, being the good man he is, decided to start a conversation.

Peter looked up as Steve approached, smiling slightly nervously when he stopped beside him, obviously unsure what to say. They stood in silence leaning against the wall together before Steve finally found his voice.

"So, uh, Peter, is it?" He asked, turning to look at the lanky teen.

"Ye-yeah, that's me. Little old Peter Parker standing in front of his hero- wait!" Peter groaned, burying his face in his hands. Steve just laughed, amused by his reaction.

Planting a hand on Peters shoulder, he spoke up again, "It's alright, Tony's said more embarrassing things than that I can assure you."

Peter shook his head at himself, looking back up at the Captain. "Thanks… I think."

"So, what brings a young man like yourself here? If you don't mind me asking"

"Well, Doctor Banner kinda just came to my house and went 'hey want a job?' and now here we are. Apparently he liked my report on cross-species genetics"

Steve nodded, remembering when they went to his house. "Cross-species genetics? What's that, sounds like something I wouldn't understand…"

Peter chuckled, "Actually, it's fairly simple. It's just getting it to work that's the problem. Okay, so, do you remember the uhh… 'Lizard' incident a few months back?" Steve nodded," Well, Doctor Connors was working with cross-species genetics. He wanted to take the ability to regrow limbs from a lizard. He and my dad had spent years on the project, except, with spiders the first time. They'd made a spider-human hybrid where they'd be able to use the venom to cure cancers and stuff. But when my dad died, almost all their work was lost and that's why he started using lizards. Well, he ended up testing it on himself and I guess you know the rest."

Steve nodded again, noting the sadness in Peter's eyes as he thought of what happened. "Good thing Spiderman was there though"

Peter looked down at his feet, softly mumbling "He would've liked some help though…" Steve looked at him, barely having heard what he said. Why would he care so much about it? Another thing that was bothering Steve, is that he felt like he'd met the kid before, he just couldn't figure out where.

"Why do you say that?" Steve questioned, getting rather curious. But before Peter even thought about answering, they hear Tony obnoxiously calling them all over to the couches now that everyone was gone. Peter quickly complied, wanting more than anything to get out of the question.


	7. Chapter 6

After everyone had left, the Avengers plus Peter, Agent Hill, doctor Cho and Rhodey, decided to have a lovely group chat. Didn’t last long. It had only been half an hour and Clint had already demanded to attempt to lift Thor’s hammer, failing miserably, but laughing it off anyways. Tony had asked that if he could lift the hammer, whether or not he would be able to rule Asgard, to which Thor had jokingly agreed to. Tony, being who he was, stated he would be a firm but fair ruler. Thankfully, no matter how much he tried to lift Mjolnir, even with the help of Rhodey and the Ironman hands, the thing wouldn’t budge.

Then Steve tried. If only Peter had had a camera at that moment. When Steve attempted to lift the hammer, it moved and Thor’s face fell. However, he quickly regained his composure and laughed it off with the group when Cap failed to actually lift it. Bruce decided it was best not to bother, considering his alter-ego and Natasha said that it was a question she didn’t want answered, taking a swig of her drink.

Then they turned to Peter, who had been content just watching everyone have their turn. It took him a moment to realize all eyes were on him.

“What?” Peter asked, looking around at everybody nervously.

“Come on Pete, it’s your turn” Tony said happily, sipping his whiskey.

The teen stuttered, “N-no, its fine, I mean look at me? I’m just some kid-“

“You’ll be fiinnneee Pete, come on, we all tried, there’s no possible way that you’ll look any stupider than we did” Tony stood up, grabbing Peter by the arm and dragged him over to the hammer.

Through his peripheral vision, Peter saw Thor smirk, looking at him expectantly.

“Guys, seriously. I’m really not sure-“Suddenly Peter stopped talking. There was a uncomfortable tingling in the back of his head. It quickly increased, to the point where Peter went stiff as a board and looked around the room. His spidey sense was going haywire.

Bruce noticed his tension and was the first to speak up. “Peter? What’s wrong?”

Peter opened his mouth to answer when they all heard the loud clanging on metal on tiles. All of the others in the room slowly turned around, standing up.

There was a robot lumbering towards them. It was leaking oil and it was missing half its metal plating and its arms were a mess of wires and cables.

“Why do you even bother? How could you be worthy?” It asked with an unexpectedly deep voice.

“Jarvis, one of the bots are malfunctioning.” Tony said, into a small device in his hand. “Jarvis?”

The robot continued, “Had to kill the other guy…” He mumbled, looking around the room jerkily.

“Who did you kill?” Steve asked, reaching for his shield. Peter heard the click of a pistol, seeing Natasha and Hill slowly rising to their feet, guns drawn. Clint was discreetly notching an arrow.

The robot then began rambling about something, but Peter wasn’t paying attention. His spidey sense was going off again, but it wasn’t all coming from the defective bot in front of them.

“Guys…” He mumbled. Bruce glanced in his direction, seeing his uneasy expression.

“Who are you?” Tony demanded forcefully.

There was what sounded like a tape rewinding, before Tony’s voice emitted from the robot.

_“I see a suit of armor around the world…_ ” It looked back up at them.

Bruce looked scared. “Ultron…”

“In the flesh”

Everyone but Tony, Peter and Bruce cast confused glances at each other. But before anymore could be said, Peter’s spider sense screamed at him and then he heard it.

“Watch out!” Peter yelled. Everyone’s heads instantly went to look in his direction, just before two more robots came crashing through the wall.

Before Peter even knew what he was doing, he had gripped Mjolnir, swung it back around his head once and at great physical cost, hurled it at Ultron.

Gunshots began to resonate throughout the room and Peter was forced to ignore the howling agony in his shoulder. His spider sense was going haywire. Peter’s world slowed down in the chaos around him. He looked around, needing to decide his best course of action. Everyone seemed to be handling themselves pretty well, until one of the robots started focusing on Bruce and Natasha. He saw them launch themselves behind the bar, shards of glass hovering everywhere.

With unnatural speed, Peter raced towards them as they made a dash for the stairs. He crept up behind the bot and jumped onto its back, wrapping his legs around its torso and grabbing its arms and twisting them viciously backwards, and back up, groaning at the stress he was putting his shoulder through.

He was satisfied when the shoulder joints in the robots arms started to spark and crack. He quickly released his hold on the arms, one its guns stopped firing, and began pulling back on its head. It finally came to its senses and flew backwards, crashing Peter into the wall behind them.

Peter shook his head through the tiny dizzy spell and harsh jarring of his shoulder and began to pull harder, managing to shift his weight and force the robot to drift away from the wall.

With one final cry of pain, he twisted himself around it, bringing it’s around with him. He yanked one last time on the robots head, ripping it off. Peter barely had time to take a breath when he suddenly felt his head hit the floor and the crushing weight of the robot on his chest.

Peter lay there catching his breath and becoming increasingly aware of the unusual pain in his chest, making it hard to breathe. He gave a huff of annoyance, attempting to heave the dead weight to the side with his good arm, unable to bear the throbbing in his should any longer.

He pushed himself upright, leaning all his weight on his right arm. After a moment, the light wave a dizziness subsided and he was suddenly aware of the slight tingle in the back of his head. He looked up to see Hill with a gun aimed towards him and everyone else staring at him with mixed expressions.

Peter gave a start with a wide eyed expression, cradling his arm across his chest. “Wh-what’d I d-do this ti-time?” He wheezed, looking at them all in confusion.

“How’d you do that?” Natasha asked, eyeing him carefully.

“Do what?” He replied innocently.

“Rip apart one of my robots with nothing but your bare hands. Here I was thinking only Spangles over ‘ere could do something like that” Tony said, taking a few steps forward.

Peter internally cursed, looking down in hopes he could think of some excuse.

 “And Young Peter, might I ask how you have managed to wield the mighty Mjolnir?” Thor half demanded.

“Well?” Hill prompted.

Peter kept his head down, starting to find it was properly getting difficult to breathe. He felt his elbow give out and his body fall back to the floor, spots starting to dance across his vision. As he lay on his back he vaguely saw Bruce grab his shoulders, quickly letting go when Peter gave a sharp hiss of pain.

The last thing he could make out was Bruce’s face in front of his, attempting to speak to him when his world blurred and faded to black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m getting better at updating! *she says* Anyway, fight scene. Good, bad, meh? And plez don’t kill me for the hammer thingy… PLEZ I WANNA LIVE!
> 
> Please review! :D


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I accidentally posted the wrong chapter before xP Oops....

It was an odd feeling in the back of his head that began to pull Peter back into consciousness. It was the buzz that warned him when danger was approaching. The first thing he was able to distinguish was a blur of voices. He kept his eyes closed and did his best not to move so he could listen to what they were saying.

“Come on Bruce, he’s out like a light, he won’t even know we’ve taken the blood!” Tony cried, obviously getting annoyed.

“No, Tony. If there is something special about him, we’ll just have to ask. You can’t just take his blood without his permission! It’s not like he’s dying and needs a transfusion or anything!” Came Bruce’s seemingly calm reply.

“Dammit Bruce. Just move” With his enhanced senses, he heard Bruce give a small grunt as Tony shoved him out of the way, then proceeding to crouch by the couch Peter was resting on. He knew Tony was prepping the syringe, but decided to wait until the last moment.

“Tony-!” Bruce started, but Stark had already stuck the needle in the teenagers arm. He didn’t get a chance to do much else because a second later, he was on the floor a few meters back and Peter had sat up, pulling the needle out of his arm, barely noticing the twinge of pain that came from moving his shoulder, which had been thankfully popped back into place.

“Ow!” Tony cried, rubbing the back of his head as he got up, a sour expression on his face. “What the hell, Parker!”

“That wasn’t very nice, Tony. We were just attacked by _your_ robots, Tony. So what do you decide to do instead?” Peter grumbled, mostly to himself, but the only other two in the room had heard for the most part.

Bruce shot a glare at the billionaire before crouching by Peter and taking the needle from him. “How are you feeling?” He then asked, after having safely covered the needle and placed it in his pocket for later disposal, knowing Tony would try something with it.

“Alright, for the most part. I mean, _robot attack_ , so considering, I’m doing rather well.”

“How’s your shoulder? We had to pop it back in while you were out” Bruce then gave a small smile. “You have one mean punch” He finished, absently rubbing his jaw, which Peter now realized was forming a small purpling bruise.

Peter winced. “Sorry, Bruce” Bruce just shook his head and waved away his apology.

“Don’t worry about it”

Tony loudly cleared his throat. “Guys, still here!”

Peter smirked, “And your point is?” Tony made a face and rolled his eyes, muttering colourful things under his breath.

“Well, you still have quite a few questions that need to be answered, so you might as well get it over and done with. Everyone else is just outside.”

Peter paled, he’d forgotten about that. “How long was I out?” He suddenly asked Bruce.

“Not that long, surprisingly. Only an hour or two. Anyway, Tony’s right, for once. Everyone wants to know if you’re okay and how you… well, you know…” He said awkwardly. “Come on”

Peter sighed and got up, stumbling slightly in the first few steps and following Bruce out of the room.

As soon as they entered the next room, all conversation suddenly stopped, all eyes on Peter, making him feel very uncomfortable. It appeared that Doctor Cho, had left, but everyone else was still here.

After minutes of unbroken silence, Tony finally spoke up, sipping yet another whiskey as he did. “Well this is productive. Just ask the kid what you need to and we can be done with it, I mean, Jarvis is gone and Ultron is doing whatever it is he’s doing.”

At Starks words, everyone seemed to snap out of whatever thoughts they were currently in.

Steve was the first to speak. “Right, well…” He began, not really sure what to say. “Why don’t we start with a more important question, for Thor’s sake? How did you lift his hammer, Peter?”

Peter rubbed the back of his neck. “I uhh… I really don’t know how to answer that… I kind of, _just did_. Erm… yeah…” He looked at their faces, seeing they believed his answer for the most part, but fully knowing that the question wasn’t answered. Thor was staring at the teen with a judgmental glare. To be honest, Peter couldn’t blame him. It was probably rather upsetting for Thor to find someone else that could wield his hammer, someone that could possibly take his power away from him.

Upon seeing this, Peter felt he had to clarify. “I won’t do it again, if I can help it. Before was just an instant reaction, I didn’t realise what I’d done until after I’d already done it, then all that other shite went down and well… yeah. By the way, Thor, that thing is _heavy_ , like seriously, it weighs a ton!” He exclaimed, adding the last part mostly to lighten the mood, which it did, earning slightly amused snorts and smiles from a few people in the room. Thors’ glare relaxed slightly at this as well.

“Alright, next question. How’d you rip the arms off one of _my_ suits?” Tony asked next. The others nodded and gave hums of agreement.

Peter stayed silent. How was he going to explain that? “Well, I’m just stronger than I look, I guess?” He tried, noticing the expressions of disbelief, as if to say ‘Likely story, how’d you really do it’.

“Peter, you’re a terrible liar.” Steve told him. Peter sighed, but didn’t speak again.

“Pete, we all have our secrets, but when you’re among us, and you do things like that… We need answers.” Agent Hill said.

“I… I can’t tell you…” Peter said softly, looking down and subtly moving backwards. He glanced at Bruce, who had that knowing look, as if he knew. This scared Peter, but he was slightly relived that only Bruce seemed to know.

“Peter, son of Parker, why can you not give us this needed information?” Thor suddenly spoke, in his overly loud, booming voice, causing the majority of the room to flinch, including Peter.

Peter began to back off a bit faster out of fear, alerting everyone to the fact that he had been doing so.

“Peter, what are you doing?” Steve asked, a cautious tone entering his voice.

“I have to… um… I have to get back to my Aunt. She’ll be worried sick. Yeah, umm. Bye!” and with that he turned and quickly ran towards the exit, taking the stairs instead of the elevator. After a moment he heard several pairs of hurried footsteps attempting to follow him, but he was already halfway down the staircase, having leapt over the railing a couple of times. He could have gotten down much faster had he used his abilities, but he thought it best not to just in case any cameras were watching.

He was out of the building in less than five minutes, and back at his Aunt’s house in another fifteen.

Back at the tower, the Avengers and extras looked at each other. “He’s hiding something” Clint stated.

“And I intend to find out what.” Tony added, before frowning. “Though, it will take a while without Jarvis…”


	9. Chapter 8

Once Peter had reached the bottom of the stairs, he didn’t hesitate to swiftly exit the building, turning left to take the long way home in which he’d have to circle back.

On the outside, he just looked like some normal teenager. Hoodie up, head down and hands shoved as deep as they could go into his jacket pockets, but on the inside, he was having a nervous breakdown.

 _Oh god, oh god. Why did I do this to myself? I thought I’d be ready. BUT I AM VERY NOT READY FOR A MURDER BOT!_ Peter thought frantically.

_Ultron would’ve been able to get into everything. What about Aunt May? Would he go after her because I was there? Would he figure out my secret and tell the world? No… I think he’d keep that to himself, probably to blackmail me or something if he knew… S.H.I.E.L.D doesn’t even know I’m Spiderman and that’s saying something._

Peter sighed to himself, realizing he’d been lost in thought for so long he was turning into his street and it had only been about fifteen minutes.

 _I’ll have to warn Aunt May. If he comes after her, she needs to know._ He decided, pushing the front door open.

“Hey Aunt May, I’m home!” He called, walking further into the small living space.

“Oh, Peter! Thank goodness you’re alright! I saw the news, what happened?” She demanded engulfing him in a hug, which he bent over slightly to return.

“I was actually going to tell you about that. But you have to promise not to tell anyone else, otherwise people might panic okay?”

His aunt pulled back from the hug and nodded up at him with a curious yet concerned look on her fragile features.

“The robot is called Ultron. It was an artificial intelligence that was supposed to help the world. Tony, Bruce and I had been creating it. Something went wrong and it attacked us. But we’re all fine, there’s just a lot of broken glass. I need you to know that Ultron will make himself stronger than the Ironman suits, and I’m telling you this because he might come after you because I was there. I’m so sorry I put you in danger Aunt May” Peter explained, looking down in shame.

May smiled sympathetically and lifted his chin with a soft hand. “Don’t be sorry Peter, it’s not your fault. You couldn’t have possibly known something like this would happen. You were just trying to do the right thing. Just like you always do, and I couldn’t be more proud of you for that.”

Peter gave a small, but sad smile. “Promise me you’ll keep safe? And call me if there’s anything you need. Even if Ultron comes here, you have to call me okay? Promise?”

Aunt May nodded. “Alright, I promise. Now go clean yourself up. You don't need any more cuts and bruises then you already have…” She added the last part slightly hesitantly, still worried about her nephew. But she was slightly relieved to have a proper reason as to why he was battered up this time.

“Okay. It’s getting late, I’ll go to bed after, and you should too. You look exhausted, Aunt May.” The teen gave his Aunt one last hug, squeezing her lightly, and giving her a quick peck on the cheek before rushing up to take a nice hot shower.

* * *

 

“Ultron’s cleared us out. He has everything on us, probably knows more about us then we know about each other.”

“Well, except Parker.” Tony added, from his position at a computer. The others gave him a confused look, so he explained. “We know almost nothing about this kid. S.H.I.E.L.D had nothing on him. Normal kid, smart, lost his parents when he was a kid in a plane crash, his Uncle when he confronted a petty thief with a gun. During the lizard attack, his girlfriend’s dad, the captain of the NYPD, was impaled by the Lizard while aiding Spiderman at OsCorp.

About a year later, when that Electro dude and Harry Osborn, aka the Green Goblin, showed up, Gwen Stacey was also killed while aiding Spiderman. She fell from the top of the clock tower, Spidey only missed saving her by a few centimeters.”

The rest of the group winced, all silently agreeing that Peter had it rough.

“All seemed normal, just some poor kid with a pretty horrible life and theeennnn, suddenly out of nowhere, he’s got some abilities that might give Spangles a run for his money. He’s fast and he’s strong. But he’s practically a stick.”

“So what’re you getting at Stark.” Steve asked, getting an idea of where this was going.

“To put it bluntly, I think he might be one of those mutants. It’s the only explanation. I should’ve gotten that sample-“

“No Tony. You know the controversy there is about mutants.” Bruce stated firmly. “And Tony, I really don't think that he’s a mutant, or the X gene would have shown up somewhere in his life. I read those files too, ya know.”

“Then what other explanation do you have?” Clint chipped in from the side, cleaning up a cut from some glass.

“Human experimentation? It’s not like it’s unheard of.” The Captain suggested.

Tony shook his head. “Can’t be, he hasn’t been kidnapped or gone off the map for something like that to happen. You know what? We have a pretty good idea of what our next move is. But we’re no good like this. We’ll get more research done in the morning. For now, let’s rest up and prepare”


	10. Chapter 9

The next day, Peter woke at the crack of dawn, the suns orangey glow only just peeking over the horizon and hardly visible around the many tall buildings that littered the city.

He sighed, swinging his legs from underneath the covers and touching his bare feet on the floor. Last night's patrol was quiet, only one attempted break in and two muggings to deal with. It was odd, but even so, he was glad to have had something to focus on other than his many brain torturing sessions of how to explain what he had done and possibly who he was to the Avengers.

Rubbing his hands furiously over his face he stood up and got dressed, slipping his newly patched Spidey suit on underneath, with his gloves and mask stowed carefully away.

He didn't take anything but his phone and keycard with him when he left for the tower, having left his Aunt a note telling her to stay safe, where he was and that he didn't know when he'd get back.

As he walked quickly through the quiet (for New York standards) streets, he was once again fighting with himself on how to tell the group. Only to suddenly find himself at the entrance to the tower. He sighed again and swiped his key card against the panel, typing in his name and password before entering the empty lobby and heading for the elevator.

Once the metal doors had slid open and he stepped in the open space he was shocked to see all of them frantically searching through files with S.H.I.E.L.D's symbol on them. Thankfully for Peter, they hadn't seemed to notice his entrance. So, with all his Spider stealth he snuck around the edge of the group and leant against the wall, observing them quietly.

After a few minutes, Banner was the first to speak, flicking through yet another booklet. "Well these people are all terrible…" He muttered, about to throw his current booklet in a box when Tony caught his hand.

"Wait! I know that guy." He took to file from the physicists grasp to look at a picture more closely. "Black market arms dealer, he had been talking about some sort of game changer-"

"Tony…" Steve glared him down.

Stark gave an annoyed and half sarcastic look towards the captain. "There are conventions, I didn't sell him anything."

Thor walked over and pointed at the page. "What's that?"

"A tattoo, I don't think he had it-"

"No,  _that's_  a tattoo,  _this_ is a brand" The God corrected.

Bruce quickly snatched the photo and scanned it into a nearby computer, searching for the symbol, finding it under a minute later. "It's a symbol from an African dialect meaning thief, in a not so friendly way."

"What dialect"

"Waka- ka- Wakanda."

Tony and Steve gave a wide eyed look at each other. "But I thought you said your father got the last of it?"

"I don't follow what comes out of Wakanda?"

The Captain spared a glance at Stark before he stepped to the side, putting his shield into full view. "The strongest metal on Earth."

"Right, so now we know where Ultron's headed. Let's suit up."

Natasha and Clint left the room to prepare the Quin Jet, with Thor who stood off to the side, watching the pair.

Peter realised that they probably weren't going to know he was there unless he did something. So, only hesitating for a moment, he nervously pushed himself off the wall and spoke.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

He watched as they jumped, spinning in his direction wide eyed.

"How long have you been standing there?!" Steve half demanded.

The teen rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well… a while I guess. You didn't notice me come in so I thought I'd wait…"

"You know you've got some nerve showing up here after that stunt you pulled yesterday." Tony grumbled irritably.

"Uhh, yeah, sorry about that. I kind of just freaked out a bit, still am to be honest but I think I really should tell you…."

Bruce looked up at the teen curiously, as if to say 'Are you sure?'

But before Peter could say anymore, Tony suddenly exclaimed in what sounded like triumph. "I knew it!"

Peter flinched, staring wide eyed at the billionaire. "Know what?! How'd you-"

"See Bruce, I told you he was a mutant!"

The doctor just rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, Tony… If you would just let him finish, maybe he'd actually tell you." He turned to look back up at Peter, giving him an encouraging look, silently telling him to continue.

Peter gave a small nod, taking a calming breath. "I wanted to tell you about my abilities. I feel like I have to 'cause Ultron was partly my fault… God I really don't know how to say this…"

The teen took a moment to decide how best to say it, suddenly having an idea. He frowned, looking behind the three. "What's that…?"

The group frowned, and turned around to look, and upon seeing nothing there, they turned back, only to find Peter had disappeared.

"What the… Peter?" The Captain asked, looking around the room.

"You know, you all look  _very_ strange from up here." Came his reply.

The three's heads swiftly snapped upwards towards Peters voice, Steve and Tony's eyes instantly becoming saucers, mouths gaping. Bruce just smirked at him, looking over at his companions' facial expressions.

He smiled nervously and waved. "Uh, hi. Does this explain enough?"

Tony just gave a slight nod, still staring at his newest 'Science Bro' whom was stuck to the ceiling, held there by nothing but his fingertips and feet.

Peter couldn't help but chuckle, shifting his position slightly, discreetly attaching a bit of web underneath himself, looking back down at the small group below him.

"You know, I don't know why you're so surprised. I thought the whole reason you 'hired' me was because you thought I was… well,  _Spiderman_. I did give you guys hints a few times. Tony, I understand you forgetting and not paying attention, having less attention span of a spoon the majority of the time.-"

"Hey! I resent that!"

"And Steve, I guess you weren't really bothered about it as much so you weren't paying attention to any hints thrown your way. The others weren't really involved. And Bruce," He paused, starting to slowly lower himself down on the thin strand of the sticky web-like cord. "I'm pretty positive you figured it out early on, or you had suspicions and I just wanted to say thanks for keeping it to yourself."

He hung upside-down in front of the three with a nervous grin, waiting for one of them to say something.

"I did have my suspicions, especially after last night, and you're welcome."

Tony snapped his attention to his friend in shock. "You knew?! You knew and you didn't tell me?! Come on Green Bean, I thought we were friends!"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "We are friends, Tony."

Peter let go of the web, flipping backwards and dropping to the floor. "So. Wakanda then? I'll go suit up"

As Peter turned away, he felt someone catch his arm. "Peter, I'm sorry but I can't let you-"

The teen rolled his eyes, wrenching his arm free with a groan of frustration.

"Don't you even start Steve! Please. I don't want the 'You're too young' or 'You're not up for the big stuff' lecture. I want to help and that's that. Ultron is my responsibility too. When that scepter first entered the lab, my instincts were screaming danger and I ignored them."

"Peter, you can't-"

"Captain. When you came to me on that roof, you said something was going to happen, considering previous events, so you asked me,  _Spiderman_ , for help. Well, that something is happening now. If you hadn't of known who I was, we wouldn't be having this conversation and we'd probably already be there doing who knows what." He stated, slipping his hoodie and long sleeve shirt off in a swift motion, revealing his iconic black Spiderman logo stitched into the red and blue spandex.

The captain sighed, shaking his head. "Alright, alright. Fine. But you  _have_  to be careful, if something happens to you I don't want to be responsible for telling your Aunt what happened,  _exactly_  what happened."

Peter smirked, kicking off his shoes, glancing at Bruce who was waiting by the door for Tony to come back with his Ironman suit. He slipped his jeans off and placed his gloves on his hands, shoving his civilian clothes into his backpack, and holding his mask.

He glanced over as Natasha, Clint, Tony and Thor walked in, stopping dead in their tracks with shocked and confused expressions. Tony pushed past them, heading for the balcony.

Thor frowned, not understanding the situation. "Peter, son of Parker, why are you wearing such odd attire?"

The teen smiled, looking at the agents when he spoke. "It's Spiderman, Thor." He slipped his mask over his face and adjusted it to sit it the correct position.

"Shall we go then? We've got a robot to catch!" He exclaimed, running off the direction Tony and Steve had passed through moments ago.

The remaining of the group gave pointed looks towards the physician. He raised a hand when Clint opened his mouth. "Long story short, Peter is Spiderman, he's coming with us, don't call him Peter on the mission and don't worry too much, he can handle himself just as well as we can, if better." Bruce explained, turning and proceeding to the Quinjet. The two agents shrugged at each other and followed, Thor close behind.


	11. Authors Note- Sorry :P

**_A/N: I haven’t kicked the bucket yet, don’t worry!_ **

**_But I don’t know what to say, really. I very much lost the plot with my writing here and it’s taken me this long to get back into this again._ **

**_The mains reasons I’ve not updated this was because of school and assignments and all that, which is fine, it gave me just enough time to write other things, but when it came to this… well, I kind of lost the motivation to write I guess?_ **

**_Writers depression is what I’m gonna call it. I really do love writing this, but this “writers depression” does strike me quite often unfortunately… buuutttt I’m back! For now! Uhh, yeah!_ **

**_I can’t guarantee when this’ll be updated again, but I am working on the next chapter now._ **

**_So sorry about the wait, and me posting this, I know how much people hate it when authors do that… sorry. :/_ **

**_So… yeah, uhh. Bye for now, I’ll see you all in the next chapter hopefully._ **

**_Thanks for sticking with me by the way. Support is always what keeps me wanting to write, so reviews are always appreciated and never go unnoticed by me._ **

**_Love you all,_ **

**_~Dew :)_ **


	12. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m so, so sorry this took so very, very long to update. I know it’s been more than a few months since the last proper one and it wasn’t very nice of me to make you all wait.
> 
> I can’t promise how fast chapters will be coming out again after this one, I’m trying to get back into it again like I said in the last AN, I really am, but it has been difficult in general life for me recently. Unfortunately, one of my friends had both their lungs fail and had to have a double transplant. She’s doing fine so far, and is waking up from the induced coma and recovering and all… So yeah, she’s getting better and I’ll hopefully see her again soon.
> 
> Anyway, away from all that mildly depressing text. Again, I hope that updates won’t take this long in the future, but I can’t promise anything, knowing me. But for now, please enjoy. :)

 

The ride was quiet to begin with. And unfortunately for Peter, it mostly consisted of him being stared at.

For the most part, Peter had accepted this and tried his best to ignore the many pairs of eyes that were constantly on and boring into him. But after an hour into the long journey, he’d gotten slightly fed up.

He huffed out a sigh as he spoke. “Alright, what? You’ve been staring at me the past hour. Ask questions or lecture me on my age yadda yadda yadda. Just pop to it, we’ll be there soon.”

Most of the occupants flinched and looked away guiltily. Ones who did not, like Natasha and Thor, just gave a small wince.

There was a beat of silence before anyone decided to speak up.

“How?” One word. The one word question that had been on everyone’s minds was asked and Peter was silently glad it had been that question.

Peter opened his mouth to reply, but instead slipped his mask off so he could properly look anyone in the eye if need be.

“Spider bite.” Was all he offered for now, tapping the back of his neck. He was hoping someone would probe him a little more for more information. He felt no real need to, but did it anyway just to get on their nerves slightly at having to ask for an elaboration.

“Details, if you please.” It was Natasha who spoke this time, halting Steve from furthering the original question. So, Peter launched into the explanation that he hoped would be satisfactory.

“Well, my dad was a geneticist at OsCorp. He and Doctor Connors had been working together on the theory that, if they could isolate certain parts of the DNA in some animals that cause regeneration of cells, or even limbs, they could potentially cure things like cancer. Or even give people back lost appendages, which was pretty much the main reason Connors was on the project in the first place.

“They created these spider-human hybrids, with venom that was theorized to have this cell regenerative ability. They were almost ready to move onto testing when my dad found out what they were going to do with the spiders. So he destroyed all the research he could and killed all the spiders he could before fleeing the country with my mum.” Peter sighed again before continuing.

“Their plane crashed from an unknown cause and they both died. But I have half a mind to think OsCorp was behind it. Turns out they died for nothing because they managed to save some of the work and bred the spiders again.

“Long story short, I snuck in so I could speak with Connors, found my way into the very convenient spider room and managed to get myself bit. I woke up on the train home less than an hour later and managed to accidentally knock down a few men I’d accidentally managed to piss off with a metal pole… fun times…” Peter snorted amusedly at the memory. It still felt like it was yesterday, waking up suddenly hyper aware of everything around him, as well as the slight precognition ability that he’d affectionately dubbed his ‘Spider sense’.

There was a minute of silence as the group processed the short explanation, while also thinking of something else to ask while the opportunity was there.

“How do you get the web?” Bruce asked next, whom had been quiet and the only one not staring during the journey so far.

“Well, in the previously mentioned convenient spider room, they’d been harvesting the spider’s web and storing it in a fluid form in little capsules. Connors let me have a look at them and I made my web shooters-“ He held out his wrists and pointed to the small red device’s.

”-With a watch and few other small bits and bobs I found around the house.  Eventually I figured out a cheap way to make the fluid myself so I didn’t have to rely on the spiders.”

 A few of the fellow heroes in the room started at that.

“A _watch_?” Clint asked incredulously. To which Peter merely nodded the affirmative.

“Huh. That’s pretty cool. Not as cool as what I managed to build while being held captive, but still pretty effective. Wait- how did you stop Connors, The Lizard? I’ve been wondering that for a while. I know you put something in that launcher on top of OsCorp, but it had all dissipated before Jarvis could get a sample.”

“Oh. It was actually not that interesting. The serum Connors injected himself with had an antidote, as did every other batch as a precaution. While I was busy being shot at by the police- I’m so glad they have terrible aim, by the way, Gwen got it cooking and gave it to her dad, who gave it to me. All I had to do was switch it out before Connors could stop me.” He paused, the action going unnoticed as he realized that was the first time he’d mentioned Gwen in months. Before he could think more on it, however, Tony jumped in again.

“That makes sense. Don’t know why I didn’t think of that. What about the electro dude? From what I saw, it looked like you got pretty zapped. What’d you do? Use his power against him, right? Over charge him so much that he can’t keep a solid form?” Tony theorized, grinning widely when Peter nodded.

“Story time’s over kids. Landing in ten.” Hawkeye announced and all chatter stopped, in favor of getting ready. They had to be prepared. If Ultron got that vibranium there’s no telling what he could do with it.

\---

“Clearly you’ve never made an omelet.”

“He beat me by one second.” Came the two voices through Peter’s earpiece.

He was currently taking the ‘hide-and-wait-to-beat-the-ever-living-hell-out-of-everything-when-this-all-goes-to-shite’ role. So that meant he was hiding in a corner somewhere on the roof, while still managing to keep a good view of what was happening, silently thanking the world that Ultron didn’t know he existed.

“What’s the vibranium for?” Tony asked. But before Peter could finish his thought of ‘He’s not gonna tell you his plan, idiot.’ Ultron beat him to it.

“Oh of course, I’ll just take this time to explain my evil plan.” And then suddenly, but not unexpectedly, everything went to shite.

It was chaos. Arrows were flying. Caps shield was flying. Tony was flying, across the room… Into- no wait, through that wall… Oh, right. He should probably help. Oops.

He quickly detached from his hidey hole and landed on top of an unsuspecting Ultron bot… minion, clone… thing. Ubot? Yeah. They’re called Ubots now. Don’t dis the name, it’s fabulous…

Having previously learnt the best way to take down one of the Iron Legion suits, he used a similar technique to disable these ones. Even if they looked different, the design was still based off Tony’s. So in other words; shoot sticky stuff at arms and proceed to remove head whilst also avoiding the fire of the other Ubots trying to murder your Spidery face. Simple. Right?

Leaping off his latest decapitatee, Spiderman spun mid-air to avoid a fresh hail of very unfriendly fire and shot a web out that yanked Ultron’s arm away as he was aiming to shoot Natasha while she was disabling one of the Ubots with some of her gadgets. Ultron barely spared him a scowl before he once again became focused on Iron-Man.

He landed in his usual crouch position, and was about to leap at another Ubot when his spider sense went insane. He had barely registered the warning when he was knocked into the wall so fast it made his head spin for a split second.

His world slowed down and he was then able to make out what had hit him. There was a young man with silver hair running around everywhere, and he was coming back around to take another shot at swatting the spider away.

Just as the man went in for the punch, Spidey grabbed his wrist and used his incredible speed against him and threw him into a stack of crates seventeen meters away.

The boy lay there, eyes wide with shock. It was obvious that no-one had ever matched him in speed before. Thinking fast, Spiderman quickly encased him in a layer of webbing, just to keep him out of action for a while. Anyone who could move that fast would be able to eventually create enough friction that the sticky effect of the webbing would slacken, allowing an escape. Peter knew that, he just wanted to buy time.

Spinning around, he barely had time to avoid the body of an incoming Ubot- he really needed to think of a better name for these things… but he had more pressing matters than to think of a better name. Twisting his body like he was playing limbo he managed to narrowly avoid the impact of the metal body. The fight continued. Peter had lost track of where Tony and Ultron were, but he had other problems to deal with.

Cap threw his shield at one of the Ubots, which rebounded into another one, then back at the Captain. Thor threw his hammer as well, and Spiderman saw, just barely, the shock on the face of the silver haired man as he went flying into a wall after his attempt to catch the hammer.

He turned, prepared to leap onto the nearest wall went his spidey sense went off. He’d only just turned to see his attacker- a young girl- when his vision flashed red and he found himself at the bottom of a familiar clock tower.

Peter froze, eyes widening and body tensing. He looked around, but there was nothing there but him. Then, there was a deafening smash above him. His head snapped up, and he couldn’t help but scream out Gwens name as she fell towards the ground fast, his web catching her a second too late. He saw with vivid clarity her head smash against the cement with a crack.

He ran to her, not even realizing he had been pinned in place by an unknown force. He knelt beside her, for the second time trying feebly to wake her up, again to no avail.

“This is your fault, Peter.” A voice from behind him suddenly spoke. He spun around, coming face to face with the police captain. Gwen’s father, who was standing there in his white shirt.

“How- no. You can’t be here.” But his words were ignored.

“I told you to stay away from her because I this would happen if you didn’t. You killed us both.” Captain Stacey’s face was cold and unforgiving. Peter gasped as a wet redness began to spread over his white shirt, three rips forming in the fabric.

“No! No I didn’t! I tried to save you! No, I’m sorry, I didn’t want either of you to die!” Peter shut his eyes for a moment and gripped his hair. He took a deep breath and turned to look back at Gwen, only to find she was gone. He looked back towards the captain, only to see him holding his daughter in his arms, her arms and head falling back limply.

The next time Peter was aware, he was still in the same place he had… passed out? He sat up and looked around, seeing Clint holding Natasha up while she stared off into the distance, eyes unfocussed.

“What happened, Clint?” Spiderman asked as he approached. Clint looked up at him in shock.

“You’re out of it already? Geez kid, lucky. I need you to grab Cap, they got to Bruce, Tony’s trying to snap him- Hulk, out of it.”

Clint and Peter managed to get their teammates back into the Quinjet without too much trouble. It was only once they were in the air, heading out to see if Tony, and Bruce, were okay and ready to be picked up did Steve and Nat snap out of it.

When they got to where Tony and Bruce were, the place was in ruins. An entire tower had fallen and multiple buildings were missing various things. Some streets had been torn up as well.

Tony flew up to meet them, holding Bruce bridal style. For the rest of the plane ride, Bruce was silent, most likely beating himself up about something he had no control over. Tony had called in a cleanup and relief team to fix damage. Steve and Natasha looked slightly haunted, neither of them wanting to speak either.

Clint had told us he was taking us to a safe house, and since no-one else really seemed in the right state of mind, Peter didn’t even attempt to start a conversation, instead thinking back to his own experience with the Maximoff girl. He just hoped they would get there soon.


End file.
